1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and recorded matter.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an ink jet recording device is known which records images and characters on recording media by minute liquid droplets of an ink composition discharged from nozzles of an ink jet recording head.
On the other hand, a development of an ink jet ink composition containing various components, such as coloring materials, surfactants, water, and organic solvents, as the ink composition has been performed. Furthermore, formation of images having metallic gloss (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a metallic image) on recording media by an ink jet recording method has also been proposed.
JP-A-2002-088274 and JP-A-2004-131542 disclose aqueous metallic coatings for performing metallic gloss coating and describe one in which an aluminum pigment is covered with silica. Moreover, as an ink composition containing a metal pigment suitable for ink jet, JP-A-2008-174712 proposes a dispersion liquid and an ink composition containing aluminum particles having a plate shape.
In ink or coatings, when the material of the metallic pigment is aluminum and moisture is present in a medium, the aluminum reacts with water, for example, during storage or after applying the same to a target, so that desired metallic gloss is not sufficiently obtained. The above-described patent documents have made an attempt of solving the problems by, for example, providing various coatings on the surface of the aluminum.
However, particularly in an ink jet recording method, when aluminum has been used as the metallic pigment for the ink composition in an aqueous system, a good metallic gloss image has not always stably been obtained only by suppressing the reaction of the aluminum and water.
The ink jet recording is a complicated system. Particularly when obtaining a metallic image, the quality of the image to be obtained is determined after mutual correlation of the properties of an aluminum pigment, the character of a recording medium, and various conditions in the ink jet recording, for example. The present inventors have found that, in order to obtain a good metallic image by an ink composition containing a specific aluminum pigment, particularly the arrangement of the aluminum pigment which is made to adhere to a recording medium among various conditions considerably affects the quality of an image to be obtained, and thus have accomplished the invention.